


Like Nobody's Around

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its really horrible sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Nobody's Around

**Author's Note:**

> its really horrible sorry

The music was loud enough to shake the house. You could probably hear it down the block too. Sipping my vodka and tonic - thankfully the same one I ordered when I arrived - I looked around for the boys. Zayn and Liam were seated in the booth, Liam with his water and Zayn nursing his second whiskey. I found Harry in the crowded space they called a dancefloor, throwing some ‘crazy shapes’ as Liam called them. 

It took me a few minutes to find Niall, but I finally found him in the corner of the club with some birds. You could tell he was trying to impress them, but you could never figure out why. All you had to know about Niall was that he could make anyone laugh so hard they were crying. You could see him attempt to play an air guitar, but he didn’t quite pull it off. Sure, he could play guitar perfectly fine, but that was when he was sober. Drunk Niall was another story. 

Deciding that we needed to get the children to bed, Liam rounded us all up and got us in the car. Of course, as soon as he started the car Niall was shouting at him to turn up the “Official One Direction Playlist.” Deciding to humor him for once, Liam turned it up. The first song coming on was a Rock N’ Roll song that we all liked, but I had forgotten the name of. 

As soon as we got home, we all went to our respective bedrooms. Niall followed me into mine like he did most nights and face planted into the bed. I giggled at him, and slowly crawled up the where his face was. Picking up his head, I kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Let’s make this count yeah? We can be as dumb as we’d like now that we’re alone.” He made a low growling noise in the back of his throat as not to be heard, and crawled up my body until he was completely hovering over me. Capturing my lips in a kiss, it quickly became heated as he raised my arms to take off my shirt, and then his, before reconnecting our lips. I could sense the hesitation in his body to go further than a shirtless make out, but this happened every time.

“Don’t miss out now Niall. We’re all alone in this room. Just pretend there’s no one in the house. Do me like there’s nobody around.”


End file.
